


Kismet Nights

by Saraphin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Saraphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cidney was a Spartan Soldier, captured as the last of his group. He was taken to Egypt as a slave and entwined in a culture he could barley understand. Will he be able to find a new place in life? or die trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an epic one. that i'm still actually revising quite a bit of it. i'd like to thank [](http://pandarson.deviantart.com/) for the help in just getting this story to fruition.  this is the Cid/Reeve version of this story and should the muses ever come again, i will debate writing a Valenwind Version, as there is a place that I could splinter it off and make it so.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm unsure as to how many chapters this will even be, due to it being in Editing. I'd ask for a beta, but...i've not had much good luck with one yet. they all disappear after the first chapter.

Kismet Nights  
Pairing: Cid/Reeve, Hojo/Lucrecia, Rude/Shera, Implied!Cid/Reno, others to pop up.  
Rating: M.  
Disclaimer: Square owns these guys. not me. I wish I did own. I own the story...and the screwed up Egypt that this takes place in.

 

When Cidney was told he was going to the front lines of the war, the Spartan had nothing against it. He was one of the best warriors the army had – and the only to use a spear with as much skill as he did.

Mind you, the generals had come to his farm, that he shared with his childhood friend and her husband. Shera was an amazing woman and thankfully accepted him after all these years. Her husband, Rude, was a merchant from Mesopotamia. The two didn’t mind having the blond around, as he enjoyed working in the wine and berry fields when he was able to.

They had found him with a basket of grapes on his head and another of raspberries under his arm. It had been odd for them, as this was a hardened warrior that seemed to be perfectly at home on the large farm and amongst the help for the household.

The blond wasn’t sure about why they were going to war, but he didn’t ask. It wasn’t his place…well he could question it, but there were rumors of an army coming towards Sparta itself and for that, he would protect his home and his friends. His Father did the same and his mother was rumored to have been a female warrior of the highest caliber. He remembered them fondly and still cursed Athens and their armies daily when he prayed to the Gods. He did not blame Athena for the barbaric nature of the people that worshiped the Goddess.

Many thought that the blond equally worshiped all the Gods, though he would always admit that he did give more sacrifice to Thanatos, Demeter and Uranus. He prayed to the God of Death, to be in his favor during battle, to the goddess of the harvest that his farm would always flourish and the God of the heavens…because he felt that, hopefully, one day, when he passed on, he might be able to meet the god and walk the heavens with him, if only for a short while.

He said good bye to his friends and bid them to make sure the harvests were done properly, the wine made and some of it given as tribute to both Demeter and Dionysus as well as laying out the different tributes to each of the gods.

Cid’s path with the army took him east and then south, the war taking it’s toll and he saw many of his compatriots falling around him. It was weeks before he found himself in a situation where he was overwhelmed, even with using his spear.

When he woke, he was stripped of his armor and weapons, down to a loin cloth and the heat was beating at him. While there were other’s in the cart, he was the only one tied up. All he could see was sand and he was confused. There was no desert anywhere close to where they had been and he simply didn’t know how long he had been out, nor how long he’d been taken from his home and the battlefield.

It was another few weeks before the caravan was brought into a city and he listened to what he could. The man was trying to figure out where they were, but the language he didn’t even know. Oh, he knew the structure he was taken to: A Slave yard. His blue eyes narrowed. He knew that he stuck out from the others that were there: sun kissed tan skinned, muscled, blond hair and blue eyes, obviously a fighter of some sort.

He wanted to escape, but..he knew he had to bide his time. He hadn’t made it as far as he had without knowing when to actually temper his anger and impulsiveness that he’d had all his life. He took nearly three weeks to watch the yard, the guards, everything.

The blond knew he would make his move that night, when Artemis had covered the moon. He could have gone the night before, but he had seen a small sliver of the moon, so the goddess was not ready to allow the escape, but that night…that night the sliver should be gone, so he would make his move that night.

There was a commotion that took the blond across the yard, only to be grabbed, tied and hauled towards where they showed off the slaves. Cid knew that wasn’t good. He had been trying to make his move, but any act of lashing out, at this point, might get him harmed.

He wanted to snarl and spit, but the moment he scowled, he was jerked around.  The man was yanked up onto the stage and he looked out at the people that were there. Many of them had guards around them, and he wasn’t sure he liked that. It was potentially very, very bad for him. Many of the other slaves that had been drug up were not in any good amount of health and even as he was inspected, the blue eyes blazed as he refrained from snapping at fingers that got into his mouth.

One man looked rather sleazy…in a scholarly way. He wasn’t sure, but the man seemed more interested in him than the others. It was then that the blond soldier realized…they had all been brought out for this man to inspect and choose from.  This was a very bad situation. He could have very well tried to hide when he saw the commotion, but his curiosity had spurned him forward.

He couldn’t understand what they were saying, but that cruel smirk on the dark haired man’s face wasn’t promising. He felt his stomach drop when he was pulled along with three others, to go with the man.  He was loaded into a cart and half listened to the chatter of the other slaves. They were from this odd place, that much he knew and he knew that he was not and he did not know the language.

It all seemed like a blur to him as he was ‘bathed’ and clothed, but he kept himself alert. He prayed to the Gods that he would not be killed because of his lack of the language.

When he was shoved, he couldn’t help but snap, “Watch it!”

Cid didn’t understand what was said, but he felt the butt of a weapon hit the back of his head and rolled forward. He shook his head as the daze tried to settle and glared up at the guard. He heard a yell before he saw the strange man again come forward and he froze. This man gave off a dangerous air, one that the soldier knew not to question. The blue eyes narrowed though as he crouched.  The man held out a glass to him, wine…the blond knew that smell.

He slowly stood and eyed the drink before taking it. The motions of the man showed that he was supposed to drink it and he took a sip of it. It was sweet, but tart and he took a larger sip to quench his thirst before he saw the world start to go fuzzy. The blond let out a yell as he felt the world tilt and the metal goblet slipped from his fingers as his body went numb and he fell to the floor, the light fading from his body.

Hojo smirked as he looked at the passed out Spartan. He’d known the look of one anywhere. The body type was enough to tell him that, he didn’t  need the slave trader to tell him that it was a captured soldier – the last of his group, if the stories were true. It no longer mattered to him.  
He would use this little ‘toy’ to get back into the good graces of the High Priest – who had been quite sore over the Lord taking the woman he loved as a wife.   He knew some about Greek society, including their practice of  Pederasty on the whole.  The man should, if he was any part of their typical society, know the ways of sexual intercourse with a man.

**Author's Note:**

> A Small Preview of something that everyone that's been given a peek at has laughed at.  
>  __
> 
> __
> 
> _“Ya don’t know…” Cid pursed his lips, “alright...I guess I got some work ta do...ya got any hides?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Animal hides? Yes, why?”_
> 
>  
> 
> _The Slave smirked, “gonna make myself some pants. I’ll wear the sandals...but...sorry, I don’t do skirts.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _“Shenti,” Reeve corrected._
> 
>  
> 
> _“Bless ya,” Cid started walking, “So...where’s the hides?_


End file.
